Åland: biografía no autorizada
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Viktor comienza a enfrentar el desafío de ser nación, y todos los problemas en la familia nórdica. Biografía ilegal de Viktor, hijo de Suecia y Finlandia. SuFin, DenNor, DenSu, ÅlandxIrlanda, Nordic pairs, Mpreg, historia y más. Cap 2: Desafío
1. Destino

Hej! regreso a Fanfiction con un fic histórico de mi OC: Viktor. Esta es su historia pero versión alternativa, y bastante loca comparada con la original. Cada capítulo tendrá sus advertencias respectivas porque, al ser una versión no autorizada, estoy en plena libertad de escribir lo que quiera.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia no me pertenece y escribo esto por pasatiempo, cuando quiero descansar de los libros de cálculo. Brian [Irlanda] es la obra maestra de Neri Bara y Viktor [el prota de este fic] es de mi creación.

**_Advertencias del capítulo: _**SuFin, DenNor, cultura vikinga, magia, Mpreg, ideas locas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Åland: biografía no autorizada.<strong>_

_Capítulo 1: Destino_

—Algo importante ocurrirá…— Noruega miraba el cielo nocturno analizando las estrellas, lejos de la fogata en tierras extranjeras. —Todos lo saben, excepto nosotros…

—¿De qué hablas?— Dinamarca dejaba de atizar el fuego para prestarle atención al menor. —¿Otra vez intentas ser adivino, Noru?—

—Las estrellas…—

—¿Las estrellas?— el danés miró hacia el cielo buscando respuestas.

—El bosque… las hadas… ellos saben que algo importante surgirá cerca de estas tierras— un viento frío atravesó los árboles amenazando con apagar la fogata.

—Noruega, no bromees—el danés, de aparentemente diecisiete años, trataba de rescatar las últimas llamas del ataque del viento nocturno.

Su compañero de similar edad, y también pareja, miraba atentamente las acciones de su troll, el que seguía a unas hadas hacia el interior del bosque— No bromeo, estoy seguro de esto…—

De entre los arbustos salió un joven de cabellos rojizos y graciosas pecas en su piel, de no más de catorce años, sacándose los restos de hojas y ramas de su ropa y caminando raudo hacia Noruega.

—Éire—

— Nor ¿te diste cuenta? Las hadas, y todos los demás… actúan extraño—El joven Irlanda buscaba orientación de su "madre" adoptiva, según le decía Dinamarca. Él se autonombró padre del pelirrojo luego de haber llegado a la isla esmeralda un siglo atrás.

—Debemos esperar, ellas saben lo que hacen…—apoyó su mano en el hombro del menor y juntos miraron las estrellas, tratando de interpretar el mensaje que éstas les entregaban.

Lo que ellos, en especial Dinamarca ignoraban, era que a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en pleno Mar Báltico, Suecia y Finlandia hacían de las suyas en un archipiélago.

—¿'stás b'en?— Berwald acomodaba un poco de paja y hojas secas para armar un colchón para descansar cerca del calor de una fogata.

—Tranquilo… sólo fue una larga caminata, estoy bien—Finlandia sonreía nervioso tratando de calmar al sueco, ya que conocía perfectamente su faceta vikinga destructora cuando se alteraba. Junto a un grupo de vikingos suecos, Tino y Berwald había llegado a una gran isla inexplorada en el Báltico, debiendo improvisar tiendas de campaña para refugiarse de la brisa fría del mar.

No pudo reprimir un grito al ser levantado en brazos por su país vecino, quien con suma delicadeza lo acomodaba en la pila de hijas para que descansara. Los demás viajeros ya no le prestaban atención porque estaban acostumbrados a las constantes demostraciones de asombro por parte del pequeño finlandés, un adolescente de quince años.

La noche había llegado al archipiélago y todos sus compañeros caían rendidos en el sueño producto del cansancio de la exploración. Sólo ambas naciones permanecían despiertas mirando la bóveda celeste.

—El cielo está increíblemente hermoso esta noche, ¿no crees así, Su-san?—el pequeño trataba de romper el incómodo silencio de la noche, estremeciéndose ligeramente al sentir la mirada del sueco.

—Sí— se acercó al cuerpo del otro al notar el temblor de sus músculos, rodeando su cintura con un abrazo. Tino se estremeció aún más consiguiendo aumentar el contacto con Suecia, quien lo atraía cada vez más hacia su pecho para depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla.

—T'enes fr'o— besó nuevamente su mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. Finlandia sabía lo que vendría después pero como muchas otras veces, su cuerpo simplemente cedía a los toques y caricias del otro, enrojeciendo paulatinamente cuando Berwald le tocaba el torso con sus manos y acalorándose cuando sus bocas se unían en un beso primero dulce, luego apasionado.

—Pero…— su cuerpo se tensó cuando la mano de Berwald comenzó a acariciar bajo la ropa, dejando que la brisa del aire rozara su piel. No importaba si estaban en un territorio desconocido, aprovecharían este momento de privacidad para entregarse el uno al otro por completo. Berwald de a poco le retiraba la ropa para besar delicadamente su cuello, disfrutando de cada una de las reacciones del finlandés.

Lo demás es historia.

Luego de dos semanas de exploración, Berwald y Tino tomaron sus cosas para embarcarse nuevamente a casa. El viaje duraría un par de días en un caso extremo, pero nada podían decir sobre las decisiones de Odín…

—Ukko—el finlandés reclamaba a qué dios debían pedir consejo durante el viaje.

—Od'n— Berwald trataba de no perder el equilibrio en el barco bamboleándose por las marejadas.

—Ukko…—

Ignorando completamente lo los dioses tenían planeado para ambos.

—¿Y Tino? ¿Dónde está tu esposa? Es extraño no verlo a tu lado. ¿Acaso te abandonó por ser un mal esposo? Qué mal por ti, Sve, muy mal— Dinamarca alcanzó a esquivar el puñetazo del otro vikingo, soltando su sonora risa, lo que provocaba aún más al sueco.

—Cáll'te…— se preparaba para dar otro golpe cuando el troll del noruego empuja varios metros lejos al danés.

—Cálmense, pero Dinamarca está en lo correcto. ¿Qué ocurre con Tino?—le dijo mientras se acomodaba la capa para protegerse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Sus dos acompañantes le imitaron y se cubrieron con pieles y otras telas.

—'stá agota'o— le contestó mientras apuraba el paso camino a su aldea. Ocasionalmente te reunían en las tierras de uno de ellos para contar sus hazañas y presumir de su gloria, también para compartir como familia.

—Extraño… él es muy enérgico, siempre…— el noruego reflexionaba ignorando por completo el agua, quedándose un poco atrás del resto. Estaba seguro de que esto estaba relacionado con el incidente de las hadas durante su viaje a Irlanda.

Entraron a la casa que compartían Suecia y Finlandia por ser los líderes del grupo, en donde encontraron al finlandés asando pescados al lado de la fogata.

—¡Tino! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Ya me estaba asustando por no verte al lado de Sve, como siempre andan juntos. Juraba que lo habías abandonado…— un golpe del troll de Noruega lo interrumpió.

—¡Ta-san! ¡Noru-san! Moi…— con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y los saludó. Se notaba cansado pero como siempre, animado.

Luego de secarse y cambiarse de ropa, los nórdicos se sentaron a compartir lo que les había preparado para la cena, aprovechando de narrar sus últimas aventuras. Dinamarca contaba orgulloso cómo Irlanda crecía rápidamente desde el momento en que lo conocieron.

—Y pensar que Brian aparentaba once años cuando lo encontramos, pero con nuestro amor en este siglo ya es todo un hombre—inflaba el pecho de orgullo tratando de restregarle su logro en la cara al sueco.

—Pero creció porque te quiere sacar de su isla, dejando de ser ese niño dulce para trasformarse en todo un rebelde— no contaba con que Noruega le dejaría de lado en esto.

—Pero Noru… deberías apoyarme esposa mía…— intentó convencerlo con un puchero.

—Nosotros también tenemos algo que contarles sobre nuestro último viaje— interrumpió el finés para distraerlos.

—Much's 'slas— todos prestaron atención a Tino porque sabían que Berwald no hablaría.

—Hace unas semanas, Su-san y yo viajamos por el mar que está entre nosotros, y nos encontramos con un grupo numeroso de islas. Durante los días que estuvimos ahí descubrimos que eran varias islas de gran tamaño, llenas de bosques y prados, en donde la pesca abunda y hay muchos animales para cazar—

—T'mbién hay islas peq'eñas…—

—Claro, habían numerosas islas que salían cuando la marea bajaba, en donde los pájaros se posaban para comer y descansar… realmente nos gustó mucho ese lugar.—

Dinamarca incrédulo, buscaba la reacción de Noruega, quien seguía inmutable ante el relato, atreviéndose a hacer una pregunta.

—Y las islas… las grandes ¿están habitadas?—

—No, eso es lo mejor. Ahí construiremos otra aldea, con algunas familias que están dispuestos a irse a esas tierras— Tino se notaba visiblemente emocionado ante la idea de formar otro enclave sueco-finés en tierras desconocidas. De paso aprovecharía de llevar algunos finlandeses para colonizar el archipiélago para equiparar en número a los suecos.

Por algún motivo, Noruega insistió en acompañarlos a las islas en su próximo viaje, y Dinamarca por estar al lado de su pareja también se quedó aunque no le gustara la idea. Así juntos esperaron a que Finlandia se recuperara un poco antes de partir. Todo en menos de una semana.

Llegó el esperado día para zarpar, alistando los barcos que viajarían a las islas y las personas que llevarían. El día estaba soleado al igual que el ánimo de Tino, quien esperaba ansioso navegar hasta sus nuevas tierras. Dinamarca, Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia viajarían juntos al frente de la expedición.

Todo iba bien, pero el malestar físico del finlandés regresó, sintiendo mareos durante el viaje, cosa que asombró a todos ya que él tenía muchos viajes en el cuerpo, era demasiado extraño que sintiera náuseas navegando. Berwald alentó a todos a apurar el trayecto, aprovechando el buen tiempo de ese día, hasta que llegaron a la más grande de las islas.

Del grupo Noruega y Finlandia eran los que se manejaban en curaciones, en especial el joven del rizo flotante porque todos sabían que él manejaba poderes mucho más allá del alcance de los humanos o las naciones. En momentos como este era que Dinamarca recordaba que él realmente podía ver seres sobrenaturales.

Suecia estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a su amado en tales condiciones sin razón aparente, armó una choza con ayuda del danés en muy poco tiempo, para albergar a su esposa mientras se recuperara. Ya en la noche, los dos jefes vikingos se quedaron fuera preparando algo para comer al lado del fuego mientras examinaban al pequeño finlandés.

—Sve, relájate, no creo que sea algo grave, somos inmortales, y es normal que a veces tengamos pequeños malestares, pero somos fuertes, y él en especial lo es—

Berwald clavó su mirada en su compañero, mostrando una clara preocupación por su amado.—No 's n'rmal q'e esté así…—

—Pero podemos confiar en Odín y en Noru quien se maneja en esto de los malestares, heridas y curaciones, es como nuestro curandero personalizado, preparado para personas como nosotros, inmortales—

No recibió respuesta, mientras los demás tripulantes armaban improvisadas casas, él seguía moviendo las brasas del fuego, ensimismado, totalmente embargado por la angustia de no saber lo que le ocurría a su esposa, y ésta empeoró al ver al noruego saliendo apresurado de la choza.

Intentaron detenerlo, pero Nor iba demasiado apurado. Por algún motivo regresó a la choza de la mano de una de las mujeres que viajaron con ellos, dejando a las dos naciones pasmadas y llenas de dudas.

—Berwald, ¿tienes alguna mínima idea de qué es lo que ocurre ahí?—era una mala pregunta, porque en ese mismo instante el León del Norte intentó entrar al habitáculo pero el troll de Noruega los detuvo. Estaba al borde del colapso, desesperado, quería ayudar de alguna manera a su adorado esposo.

Mientras afuera Suecia forcejeaba con Dinamarca por entrar, dentro de la choza Noruega se comunicaba con los ancestros. Tino no sabía qué hacer ante lo que veía, su vecino estaba en trance y podía percibir una fuerza superior junto a ellos, mientras la mujer lo examinaba con atención. Ella era una de las curanderas del grupo, pero se encargaba de los mortales. Era la segunda vez que lo analizaban con tanto detalle que ya se sentía demasiado incómodo, además de presenciar un acto ritual de tal envergadura en un espacio tan reducido.

Luego de unas horas de espera, el joven del prendedor salió de la choza dejando atrás una misteriosa estela de humo. Respiró profundo y ya más tranquilo se acercó a Suecia y lo separó de su novio. Se alejaron unos pasos y ante la curiosa mirada del danés, le dijo todo de una vez.

—Tino está embarazado—

Se quedó pasmado, completamente quieto. Su mirada cambió gradualmente de una de expectación a una de felicidad, esbozándose una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Sería padre, tendría _su _familia, y con la persona que amaba.

Sin decir palabra alguna entró a la choza encontrándose una escena no muy agradable: Finlandia estaba sentado en una especie de camilla, cubriéndose con una manta su cuerpo semidesnudo, llorando y con la vista perdida.

Rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos de manera protectora. Nor entró después de él y con la vista le dijo a la mujer que se retirara.

—Tenía mis dudas al respeto y por eso tuve que llamarla para que me ayudara, pero sólo confirmó mi teoría.—

—¿Cóm'?—secaba con nerviosismo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y besaba la frente del confundido finlandés.

—Al parecer está relacionado con el altercado de los espíritus hace unas semanas. Ustedes hicieron algo más que explorar esas islas, y como es un territorio deshabitado, al colonizarlo formaron una nueva vida, alguien como nosotros.—trató de explicarle de manera sencilla todo lo que había escuchado de los antepasados durante el trance… sin traumarlos.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Yo soy hombre! ¡Hombre!— Tino de a poco descargaba su confusión buscando una explicación. No se sentía preparado para esto, de hecho ni siquiera debía estar preparado para el embarazo. Se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de su esposo llorando desconsoladamente, buscando apoyo para una situación tan ininteligible.

—Estaba escrito, es su destino. Los ancestros, los espíritus, las hadas… todos ellos sabían que una nueva nación surgiría, y se estaban preparando para esto. Ustedes serán los padres de ese ser, y es su responsabilidad guiarlo, es lo único que puedo decirles— Salió del lugar para dejarlos solos y hablar con su pareja.

Suecia -quien nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras- sólo abrazó y besó reiteradamente a su amor, secando las últimas lágrimas y abrigándolo. Lo que les quedaba por enfrentar sería complicado, pero debían estar juntos.

—T'no— tomó una de sus manos y la apoyó en su corazón dejando que percibiera sus latidos. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se atrevió a hablar. —Sé q'e no 'sperabas esto, p'ro si Odín lo qu'zo, por 'lgo es… —respiró profundo y continuó con las palabras—Es nu'stro hijo… nuestro, nosotros lo hicimos… es lo mejor q'e podría hab'rnos pasado…—

Con eso logró animar a Fin, obteniendo una cálida sonrisa. Estaba más tranquilo, y había logrado en asimilar en parte lo que le sucedía.

—Nuestro hijo… tendremos una familia… una hermosa familia—Abrazó con dulzura al sueco, besándolo en los labios emocionado. Ya no podía seguir llorando, aunque sea de felicidad, ahora importaba el bebé que venía en camino y que se uniría al grupo.

La semana siguiente pasó desesperadamente lenta…

Mientras el noruego mantenía bajo atentos cuidados al finés, Suecia se encargaba de construir una casa para ambos en la isla ya que no estaba en condiciones para regresar a su hogar. Al cansancio se le unió los mareos, vómitos y algunos antojos, que debía complacer de una u otra manera, terminando en la mitad del bosque buscando bayas que no sabía a ciencia cierta si se encontraban en el archipiélago. Por suerte encontró bastantes.

Dinamarca trataba de ayudarle, pero como siempre, comenzaba a discutir con Berwald y antes de que se armara una pelea de proporciones, le encargaba otras tareas para distraerlo, en especial con la caza para que regresara agotado y no lo molestara.

Conforme los días avanzaban, Berwald olvidaba el motivo por el que estaba en la isla: colonizar.  
>Noruega y Dinamarca tuvieron que retirarse, para visitar al pequeño Islandia no sin antes dejarle en claro a las mujeres del lugar todos los cuidados que necesitaba el finlandés, ya que todavía no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría más adelante, de su evolución y de las reacciones de su cuerpo, y del desarrolló del bebé. Fue así como poco a poco Berwald comenzó a retomar sus actividades diarias.<p>

Pero ya habían pasado tres meses, y como buen vikingo debía saquear regiones desconocidas y si estaba de ánimo, pisotear regiones vitales. Era hora de partir.

Tino había subido un poco de peso pero el vientre no se le notaba demasiado, dejando atrás los primeros malestares.

—Perdón'me…—

—Su-san… pero nosotros… — en cualquier momento Finlandia rompería en llanto, estaba algo sensible y se sentía desprotegido al saber que su esposo retomaría el viaje.

—Lo s'ento…— el otro contuvo las lágrimas y sacó fuerzas para la despedida, regresaría pronto, o eso esperaba. Debía dejarlo partir porque el viajar ya era parte de su vida.

Aunque no sabía que tuvo que esperar su llegada un mes…

Berwald quería darle lo mejor a su hijo, lo que lo motivó a entrar en tierras rusas buscando pueblos que saquear, consiguiendo pieles, tesoros, comida y por supuesto algo de odio y resentimiento por parte de Iván, pero eso no le importaba porque lo único que quería era conseguir suficientes bienes para darle a su retoño, además de reencontrarse con su esposa. Debió ausentarse un larguísimo mes, viviendo con la incertidumbre de no saber en qué estado se encontraba Tino, quien además se encontraba sin su vecino quien podría ayudarlo si el embarazo se complicaba.

Finlandia por su parte sufría de algunos cambios de humor, de a poco las náuseas iban disminuyendo pero aparecía el cansancio. Suecia no estaba para complacer sus antojos, por lo que cuando podía él mismo trataba de satisfacerlos o le pedía a los demás hombres de la aldea que le ayudaran. Todavía se negaba a tener que soportar tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, pero lentamente trataba de adaptarse a su nueva vida. Trataba de continuar con su vida habitual como nación, ayudando a los navegantes suecos a construir sus nuevas viviendas siendo interrumpido algunas veces por los vómitos. A veces pensaba que llevaba una doble vida como hombre, nación y guerrero; y como mujer, humana y madre… algo nada fácil de congeniar.

Ya comenzaba su tercer mes de embarazo… tal vez un poco más.

Berwald regresó, y regresó con una gran fortuna para su familia.

Era de noche en el Mar Báltico cuando uno de los nuevos habitantes de la isla le comentó a Tino que se asomaban unos barcos en la costa. Como bien sabía podría tratarse de dos situaciones diferentes: Berwald regresaba a pasar los siguientes meses de embarazo a su lado, o era una flota de barcos de otro grupo que intentaría apoderarse de la isla.

Eso implicaba que no podía decidirse entre prepararse para recibir a su esposo o para la batalla, pero sólo pudo agradecer a Ukko por reencontrarse con Suecia. Cualquiera diría que fue un reencuentro de telenovela, donde la protagonista corre hacia el mar en búsqueda del amor de su vida, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos por parte del galán de la teleserie.

Fue un momento similar, excepto porque eran dos hombres, uno de ellos con una mirada atemorizante, y el otro terminó la corrida agotado.

Berwald pudo abrazar nuevamente a Tino y notar algunos cambios, como su aumento de peso, sus cambios de humor, su intenso deseo de comer bayas entre otras cosas. Pero lo que más le atraía era intenso y atractivo brillo de sus ojos, algo que nunca había visto…

Ahora estaban juntos nuevamente. Y Berwald de a poco fue retomando sus labores como colonizador en estas tierras y como padre, disfrutando dentro de lo posible el avance del embarazo de Tino. Fue así como él estuvo al lado del finlandés en los momentos difíciles, aunque discutieran con mayor regularidad.

Noruega nuevamente te embarcó hacia el archipiélago, según sus cálculos Finlandia debería tener señales más claras de embarazo, como el aumento del tamaño del vientre. Luego de arduas semanas de estudio e investigación en su país, Nor visitaba otra vez a su vecino, para examinarlo cuidadosamente. Entró a la nueva casa de la pareja y supo disimular bien su emoción cuando encontró a los esposos sentados en su cama tiernamente abrazados, Finlandia en el regazo de Suecia, jugando con sus manos que rozaban su abdomen.

—Su-san… se movió cuando me tocaste…—

—No lo s'ntí…—

—Pero yo sí, fue algo leve, pero se movió, lo sé…—

El noruego tosió un poco para captar su atención logrando sonrojar al finlandés.

—Por lo que supe, es normal en esta etapa del embarazo.— se acercó a ambos y luego de una breve charla con ellos procedió a examinar al menor.

Por lo que vio durante su trance la vez anterior, ese día en que las hadas se reunieron, fue justamente para lograr dejar embarazado a Tino, porque los dioses así le habían dicho, y como él podía comunicarse con ellos pudo presentirlo al igual que Irlanda. Si esto era intrigante le preocupaba aún más saber cómo nacería ese niño o niña, ya que el hombre no tenía las estructuras anatómicas preparadas para la gestación, y menos para el nacimiento. Debía decirle a Finlandia y durante la noche conversó con los futuros padres; obviamente no fue nada fácil hablarles de eso.

La incertidumbre nuevamente los invadió, pero no logró desanimarlos. Su amigo se quedó con ellos dos semanas y aprovecho de seguir investigando este caso; mientras Suecia se esmeraba en cuidar bien a su amado, dejando temporalmente de lado su preocupación al notar como lentamente te abultaba el abdomen del finés.

Habían pasado los primeros cuatro meses de gestación.

Finlandia de a poco se sobreponía a los mareos, tranquilizando su ánimo, regalándole hermosas sonrisas a Berwald.

La aldea lentamente crecía luego de que arribaran nuevos inmigrantes a las islas, atraídos por las riquezas encontradas en el archipiélago. Suecia se había preocupado de explorar a cabalidad los islotes que rodeaban a la gran isla, obteniendo abundantes peces en sus costas, finas maderas para sus herramientas en hermosos paisajes. Más de una vez tuvo dificultades al navegar al desconocer la ubicación de las islas esporádicas, las que a veces a penas se cubrían por las aguas transformándose en una trampa para las embarcaciones.

Al llegar a casa, además de compartir tiempo de calidad con su pareja, debía preocuparse de conseguirle ropa adecuada al futuro padre-madre, ya que los pantalones y calzas comenzaban a quedarle ajustados por el abultamiento de su vientre, así que mientras conseguía telas no dudó en ajustar parte de su ropa para dársela.

—Su-san… ¿no crees que es demasiado grande? No es necesario…

—Qui'to…—

—¡Es-está bien, me quedaré tranquilo!— Creyó que le hablaba a él, cuando en realidad se dirigía a su hijo, porque había notado ligeros movimientos en su piel cuando le probaba la ropa.

¿Realmente esa pequeña criatura sería su hijo o hija? ¿Sabría él o ella lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior? Poco a poco miles de preguntas comenzaban a invadir la mente de Suecia, pero la más importante de todas no dejaba de perseguirlo… ¿lograría nacer?

No se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en el quinto mes de embarazo.

Pero el siguiente sería diferente…

En esos días en que Finlandia batallaba con la picazón en su piel, el dolor de espalda y el cansancio, recibieron una visita inesperada: Dinamarca.

—Sve, esta es una situación delicada, vengo por una razón muy importante para ambos—

El sueco no despegaba su mirada intimidante del otro, pero luego de mucho insistir lo dejó entrar a su casa. Dudó en el momento en que dijo que Tino se veía gracioso con esa panza mas se contuvo.

—No he podido encontrarme con Noru-chan desde hace unos meses—

—¿Hubo algún problema, Ta-san?—

—No he visto a mi Noru desde que regresó de la última visita a ustedes, tomó algunas de sus cosas y desapareció—

—T' aba'ndonó—

—¡Su-san! No digas eso—reprendió de forma dulce a su esposo— Pero… ¿no dijo algo antes de marcharse? —

—Sólo que me preocupara de Irlanda mientras no estuviera…—

—¿No dijo a dónde iba?—

—No…—

—¿Lo b'scaste?—

—¡Por supuesto! Fui a su casa a buscarlo, pero no estaba, y también fui a Islandia pero ni él ni Ice-kun estaban en ese lugar— El rostro del Rey del Norte sólo mostraba desesperación.

—¿Y en Irlanda? Por lo que me ha contado se lleva muy bien con ese niño, dice que comparten algunas características especiales en común y…—calló en el momento en que la ira invadió el cuerpo de Dinamarca.

—No…— lo que desconocían era que en ese tiempo, Irlanda sacó a flote toda su fuerza, rebeldía y espíritu celta, consiguiendo frenar en parte el avance de los vikingos daneses en su territorio, hasta casi expulsarlos de su región.

Lamentablemente no pudieron hacer mucho por él. Dan tuvo que retirarse no sin antes dejarle algunos regalos a la joven pareja, una pequeña parte del botín conseguido en su última expedición.

¿Seis meses? ¿Tan rápido?

Durante el séptimo mes es normal que aparezcan algunas "falsas contracciones", Tino trataba de lidiar con ellas, pero lo difícil era no alarmar tan seguido a Berwald quien se sobresaltaba cada vez que venía una de las contracciones. La primavera había llegado al archipiélago inundando de colores verdosos y brillantes el entorno de la pequeña aldea.

Suecia, quien aparte de estar al mando de la población del lugar, debía lidiar con los asuntos de su territorio continental, debiendo delegar sus tareas en hombres de confianza para poder estar al lado de su esposa.

El vientre de Finlandia se había abultado considerablemente y las patadas del bebé eran más fuertes. Solía pasar horas enteras junto a Tino pendiente de los movimientos de su hijo, quien algunas noches no dejaba dormir tranquilo a su madre.

Eran días agotadores, pero la brisa de la primavera relajaba al finlandés. Estaba asustado, no había señales de Noruega y él era el único que lo podría ayudar en el parto, y aún no sabía cómo lograría dar a luz al pequeño vikingo o valquiria. El futuro era particularmente incierto en este momento, pero debía ser fuerte, resistir hasta el día del nacimiento. No quería aumentar la carga de Berwald, quien además de sus tareas habituales, las labores que él dejaba a medio terminar por el cansancio, lograba tener algo de tiempo disponible para confeccionar algo de ropa para el bebé y para él, porque nuevamente su vestimenta le quedaba estrecha. Eran esos pequeños detalles que reforzaban su relación, aunque más de una vez hubiera momentos de depresión o celos por el nuevo integrante de la familia…

Dinamarca siguió buscando al noruego, pero su hijo se lo impedía, ya que lentamente iba recuperando el control de su territorio, pateando daneses y sacándolos de la isla esmeralda. Esa era su prioridad mientras Noruega no estaba, porque debía cuidar al adolescente irlandés, y si él viera el caos que causa en sus tropas, nunca más lo dejaría a cargo de sus colonias.

—¿Crees que Ta-san esté bien en casa de Brian? Como había tenido algunas peleas con él…—

—No l' sé…—

—Ese niño ha cambiado mucho por lo que nos han contado, está creciendo… ¿Nuestro hijo hará lo mismo una vez que llegue a la adolescencia?—

No recibió respuesta.

—Tal vez sea un fuerte guerrero, inteligente, leal. Alguien digno de honrar. Que sea de tu porte, pero que tenga un lado amable, gentil… como tú…—

Suecia se sonrojaba por lo dicho, mientras se imaginaba…

—Una n'ña…—

Dulce, hermosa, tierna, con esa fuerza interior que tanto admiraba de Tino, una valquiria indomable, con atrayentes ojos violetas como los de su madre.

—¿Su-san?—

Lo abrazó con suavidad y le dio un beso en la boca, robándole una sonrisa al finlandés.

Se acercaba el día final peligrosamente. En el último mes Berwald había aprendido a convivir con las amenazantes contracciones, los movimientos y patadas del bebé, las largas siestas de su esposa y el crecimiento lento de su aldea.

Todo cambiaba y pronto vendría una nueva etapa: ser padre.

Comenzó a prepararse psicológicamente para la llegada de su hijo, los cambios en su casa, en su vida, su nuevo rol como conquistador del archipiélago, reuniéndose constantemente con los hombres del grupo buscando guía y apoyo. Y Finlandia aunque no lo quisiera, debía ser instruído en las artes de cuidar un hijo, con ayuda de las mujeres de la isla. Todavía no eran muchas damas, pero de a poco llegarían a colonizar esta región. Fue así que se dio cuenta de lo difícil que es criar pequeños vikingos…

En una de esas tardes en que Tino regresaba a su casa luego de un breve paseo, Noruega apareció en la costa de la isla en un barco junto a Islandia, con su característica falta de expresión pero con una ligera expresión de cansancio. Según comentaron más tarde, Nor había dejado de lado al danés un tiempo para, en compañía de su hermano, buscar conocimiento respecto a magia y medicina en tierras lejanas. Pretendía buscar todo lo necesario para el nacimiento del hijo de su vecino, y como nunca había visto hombres o naciones embarazados, debió indagar en otras regiones en búsqueda de preparación física y mental para su nuevo reto: atender el parto de Finlandia.

Y tal como lo esperaba, quedaba poco tiempo.

Durante dos semanas el joven del rizo flotante debió vigilar el estado del finlandés y seguir buscando información importante sobre el archipiélago, recorriendo las islas aledañas a la que habitaban.

Según lo que supo durante su viaje, el hijo que Tino tendría sería la "representación" de la nación que habita en este lugar, por lo que sería inmortal al igual que ellos. Todo se le dificultaba porque pocos países sabían de sus orígenes, como Brian quien es hijo de Mamá Celta. Aún sí eso no era comparable con lo ocurrido en el Mar Báltico.

El panorama todavía no se aclaraba…

Lo peor vendría después.

En una de sus tantas excursiones por las islas, Suecia y Noruega debieron dejar a la otra nación bajo el cuidado de los pueblerinos, pues debían seguir con la preparación del médico y aprovechar de conseguir alimento entre la tierra y el agua. Apenas su esposo había dejado la isla, Finlandia comenzó a sentir las contracciones, cada vez más fuertes y seguidas, alarmando a todos los presentes. Rápidamente lo acomodaron en su cama y esperaron la llegada de los viajeros para que atendieran al joven.  
>Comenzaba el trabajo de parto cuando Berwald terminaba de cargar lo obtenido durante la caza. Todo a la velocidad de siempre, mientras su compañero recolectaba hierbas del bosque, siendo interrumpido por un extraño sentimiento. Observó asombrado como de los árboles salían pequeñas lucecitas de seres mágicos, numerosas y brillantes hadas que surgían de la tierra para elevarse al cielo, siendo embargado por la misma sensación de hace unos ocho o nueve meses atrás… eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Tino daría a luz al pequeño hoy.<p>

Corrió hacia la costa hasta encontrar el lugar donde dejaron el barco, de un impulso tomó a Suecia del brazo y lo subió al barco con presas y todo, para regresar a la aldea lo más pronto posible.

Mientras navegaban le contó lo ocurrido en el bosque y lo que debían hacer, pero sólo consiguió que el otro se preocupara más y apurara el regreso, lanzándose al agua antes de que el barco llegara a la costa y nadando para apresurarse, sorprendiendo a todos.

Ya en su casa no quiso separarse de su esposa, quien soportaba con fuerza cada una de las contracciones que venían, y que le seguirían en las horas siguientes.

Tuvieron que entre varias personas obligar a Berwald a que se secara, y que regresara más tarde mientras Noruega vigilaba a Finlandia.

—Esto se ve complicado— con rapidez desvestía a Tino para examinarlo en detalle.

—¿Hnn?…—Suecia sostenía firme la mano de su pareja, secándole el sudor de la frente y dándole todo su apoyo, ya que el dolor de a poco se expandía desde el estómago a la parte baja.

—Ayúdanos por favor, Noru-san… por favor…— el pobre se contraía del dolor, y la imposibilidad de dar a luz de una vez.

Y el tiempo pasó tortuosamente… hasta casi anochecer…

Si se tratara de una mujer, en este mismo momento habría nacido el bebé, pero lamentablemente no era así, Finlandia estaba a punto de desfallecer por el sobreesfuerzo, el dolor y el cansancio ante la desesperada mirada de Berwald. Esto había empeorado y todos los hechizos que aprendió de Inglaterra más los conocimientos celtas de Irlanda no le ayudaron mucho, sólo lograba mantener despierto al joven sin lograr dar a luz, hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más y se desmayó.

Después todo se volvió confuso…

Nuevamente esa energía en el aire, la misma de hace nueve meses… luces, hadas, espíritus. Noruega sentía cómo su cuerpo era guiado por fuerzas externas, controlando cada uno de sus músculos, diciéndole qué hacer con Tino.

Distinguió borrosamente la silueta del padre ayudándole en el procedimiento.

Lágrimas, sudor, sangre… llanto.

El llanto de un bebé…

De pronto regresó a la tierra de los mortales para encontrarse con una criatura en sus manos. Había nacido.

—Berwald… nació…— presurosamente limpió el cuerpo del pequeño y se lo entregó a Suecia, quien bajo su inexpresividad rompía en llanto de la emoción. Noruega se percató de una mancha de sangre en la piel del finlandés y se alarmó. Limpió cuidadosamente la zona dándose cuenta de la aparición de un misterioso corte en su cuerpo que cicatrizaba a una velocidad increíble. Sólo él podía ver la magia de este momento… ¿magia?

Ahora entendía todo: si los espíritus le ayudaron a concebir el hijo, también le ayudarían en su nacimiento…

Siempre había algo nuevo que aprender.

Minutos más tarde Tino despertó agotado, encontrándose con una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Berwald y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas ¿había llorado?

Cargaba en sus brazos el motivo de su alegría: un pequeño varón de rubios cabellos, como los de Finlandia, que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su padre. Se incorporó un poco y estiró los brazos para alcanzarlo, sintiendo el dolor en su vientre y la calidez del cuerpecito del vikingo.  
>—Su-san… nuestro hijo llegó victorioso… es hermoso—<p>

Todo esto ocurrió cuando avanzaba el siglo X de nuestra era.

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este larguísimo capítulo, espero no decepcionarlos con esto, y por supuesto agradezco a Neri Bara por prestarme a Irlanda, a Aniel Ryou y su <em>'sposa<em> Vic... inspirado en las historias surgidas en Hetarol 2010-2011

¿Comentarios? Cada review es un juguete para el hijo de Suecia y Finlandia, además de un beso de Noruega para Dinamarca.

Hej då!~_  
><em>


	2. Desafío

Hej! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, con una dosis extra de drama. Desaparecí por estar en semana de pruebas y controles en la universidad, pero como es viernes-madrugada del sábado, publico esta parte de la historia de Viktor, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, pero Viktor, Anastasia, Asger, Jan, Elisabeth, Eirik, Gotland y Marin son personajes míos o de Hetarol y de sus respectivos usuarios en ese foro.

**Advertencia: **Capítulo extra dramático, un poco de violencia, sangre, muchos OCs, vikingos, intento de angst, etc. Léase con precaución (?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Åland: biografía no autorizada.<strong>_

_Capítulo 2: Desafío_

Por cosas del destino, las hadas y todo lo demás, el hijo de Suecia y Finlandia nació, y ahora él seguiría el camino de sus padres… pero debían considerar que uno es un guerrero vikingo sueco, y el otro es un guerrero sami de Finlandia, con sus respectivas creencias, costumbres y tradiciones.

—Bebé… ¿cómo te llamarás? ¿Tendrás un nombre vikingo como tu padre? ¿o finlandés como yo? Sería tan lindo si fuera algo sami… —

—¡Noruuuuuuu!— un estruendoso grito traspasó las paredes de su casa, haciendo que Tino abrazaba a su hijo protegiéndolo de lo que sea que se acercara a la aldea. El pequeño tenía a penas dos días de nacido y Fin no podía separarse de él.

Afuera de la habitación Noruega salía de la vivienda para acercarse a la costa, divisando a lo lejos unos barcos.

—Dinamarca… eres molesto…— regresó a paso tranquilo a la casa de los nuevos padres justo cuando Suecia entraba, para buscar a su hijo y alzarlo en brazos.

—H'jo— el pequeño movió sus brazos tratando de llamar la atención de Berwald, sin abrir sus ojos.

—Su-san, nuestro hijo necesita un nombre. Había pensado en algunos, pero quería preguntarte antes—

—Esp'ra— Era el momento para recordarle a Finlandia una de las tantas tradiciones de los vikingos.

—Berwald… ¿planeas hacer esa ceremonia?— el noruego se apoyó en el marco de la puerta esperando respuesta ante la atenta mirada del otro.

—Sí, es vik'ngo— acomodó a su retoño en su pecho, abrazándolo con suma delicadeza mientras éste dormía plácidamente. Tino hacía un esfuerzo por recordar, pero su "médico" le aclaró las dudas.

—Es la imposición del nombre. Al noveno día de vida, el padre examina al hijo, y si pasa la inspección le da un nombre, integrándolo oficialmente a la familia. Si tiene algún problema físico se deja a la intemperie, normalmente en el bosque…—

—¿En el bosque?— interrumpió asombrado.

—… para que muera—

De golpe llegaron a su mente algunos recuerdos de una vez que presenció la ceremonia, en la que desgraciadamente dejaron a la criatura entre los árboles porque el padre descubrió un problema en él, y la madre observó estoicamente cómo el padre llevaba a su propio hijo hacia el bosque. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al pensar en el futuro que le esperaba al pequeño, ya que nadie podía asegurarle que de aquí al noveno día se revelara algún defecto importante.

—Su-san… no me digas que planeas…—

—D'bo hac'rlo— él no sabía de sus padres, pero como todo vikingo debía seguir con la tradición.

—Noru… amor mío…— Dinamarca había llegado y buscaba desesperadamente a su novio, pero en vez de que él lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, el fiel troll apareció para azotar contra el suelo al danés.

—Mi amor… sabía que estabas aquí…— lentamente te arrastró por el suelo hasta alcanzar la puerta principal, levantándose con premura y abrazando al noruego sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos personas.

—Hola a todos, me alegra verlos, en especial a mi pequeño sobrino— tomó en brazos al aludido pero él simplemente lo ignoró continuando con su siesta —No seas malo… es hora de conocer al tío Dan— sólo consiguió molestar al bebé, despertarlo y que comenzara a llorar.

—Idiota, debes dejarlo dormir, recién tiene dos días de nacido— lo golpeó mientras Suecia tomaba otra vez al niño y se sentaba al lado de su madre, entregándoselo para que lo calmara.

—Hijo, tranquilo, fue un susto. Duerme…— lo acurrucó en su pecho y el latido de su corazón lo calmó quedándose dormido nuevamente.

—Fin, no quería asustarlo, sólo quería saber si tenía tus ojos violetas de niña, o si heredaría la atemorizante mirada de Sve…—

Tino y Berwald se percataron de un detalle: no saben de qué color son sus ojos. Se miraron confundidos y comenzaron a reflexionar.—No l' sé—

—Siendo sinceros… desde que nació no ha abierto los ojos, porque estoy todo el día con él, y no los he visto— todos comenzaron a sentir curiosidad, menos el protagonista quien seguía en su mundo de ensueño.

Y pasaban los días y nadie lograba ver sus ojos, comenzando a alamar a Fin.

—Pequeño, mañana es el día en que te darán el nombre, siempre y cuando pases el examen… por favor, abre los ojos, un poquito…—le susurraba a la criatura que se movía en sus brazos. Extrañamente su hijo no dejaba que le rozaran los párpados, molestándose y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. Y si lo hacía no era por necesidad de dormir, ya que su llanto los despertaba a medianoche, todo para que lo alimentaran y cargaran en brazos. Era en este momento del día en que se suponía abriría los pero no fue así.

Hasta que llegó el día límite, y para romper el corazón de padre-madre de Fin, Noruega pensaba seriamente que tal vez tuviera un problema serio a la vista, aterrando más al finlandés quien no quería separarse de su hijo.

Por decisión de Berwald, esperaron a que cayera la noche, avisándole a los demás habitantes de la aldea y preparando lo necesario para la ceremonia. Además, al ser una nueva nación no sólo le darían un nombre humano, sino uno al archipiélago en donde fue concebido.

Sería una larga noche.

Con paciencia desvistió al bebé y lo bañó, secando su cuerpo con delicadeza a pesar de la impaciencia del menor, que con sus movimientos constantes y enérgicos jugaba a no obedecer a su madre y a tocarlo con sus manitas. A conocer el mundo con sus manos… Finlandia sonreía esperanzado.

—Cariño… el sólo hecho de nacer significó un reto para ti y para mí, y ganamos…— Cubrió su cuerpo con una manta dándole mimos con amor. —Sé que no entiendes esto, pero es parte de la cultura de tu padre. Quiero que nos sorprendas, que no te rindas… Muéstrale al mundo que mereces vivir. No quiero separarme de ti…— besó con calidez su mejilla y lo levantó en sus brazos camino a la segunda prueba de su vida.

Fuera de su hogar, en lo que correspondería al centro ritual de la aldea, Suecia estaba sentado en una especie de trono junto a Dinamarca y Noruega en su calidad de jefes y representantes de los reinos vecinos. Antorchas y fogatas iluminaban la noche, en donde todos los habitantes del nuevo pueblo se reunieron a presenciar la ceremonia.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Finlandia salió de su vivienda cargando en brazos al pequeño inquieto, caminando a paso lento y agobiado, como si fuera a él a quien llevaran al nombramiento.

Se plantó frente a su esposo con el bebé apegado a su pecho, alterando a la criatura al escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón del finlandés, y temeroso lo entregó a su padre.

El danés y su novio se intercambiaban miradas llenas de intriga, porque estaban pendientes del crecimiento de él, y ellos se percataron de ese _detalle._

Berwald con delicadeza tomó al su hijo y lo descubrió, comenzando el ansiado examen. Tomó uno de sus brazos, el cual intentaba alcanzar al vikingo, sintiendo la fuerza del agarre de su mano. Se imaginaba a un joven guerrero cargando un hacha con esa fuerza.

El peso de la tensión mantenía a Tino estático en su lugar, mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en él y su pequeño.

Continuó con las piernas, las que se movían ante el contacto de su piel. Con ellas se impulsaría al correr y patearía al enemigo. Su tez nívea resaltaba el cabello rubio de su cabeza, con una contextura, para su edad, fuerte y delicada. No podía creer que esa criatura había crecido en el interior de su esposa, fruto de ambos… lo único que deseaba era que permaneciera a su lado.

Se encomendaba a Ukko una y otra vez, sin despegar la mirada de los movimientos de Suecia y el bebé, su respiración se detenía agonizante con cada acción. La vida y el futuro de su hijo estaba en juego, y todo dependía ahora de _ese detalle. _Sus ojos.

Por algún motivo se negaba a mostrarlos, o simplemente no podía… ¿y si era ciego?_"Por favor…"_

Con sus dedos acarició desde la entrepierna hasta su cuello, su varón no dejaba de moverse, como si le rogara que lo dejara en paz y lo abrigara, la misma reacción de su madre cuando lo examinaron… ¿y si tenía su personalidad?

Dinamarca tragó saliva al saber qué faltaba. Todos expectantes contaban los minutos que faltaban para que terminara el escrutinio del sueco y el sufrimiento del finlandés.

Tocó con delicadeza sus mejillas, las que conservaban un adorable sonrojo, resaltando su boca pequeña y sus orejitas.

"_Hijo, por favor…"_

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos una de sus cejas, bajando por el puente de la nariz hasta la punta. Éste sólo se inquietaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza porque ya se estaba molestando, tratando de apartar la mano de su padre.

"_Úborin börn… un no-aceptado… Cariño, muéstranos de qué eres capaz, de que ganarás otra vez… No quiero que mueras…"_

En la mente de Tino aparecía la tétrica imagen de la silueta de Berwald caminando hacia el bosque, cargando en sus brazos al hijo que con tanto amor concibieron y que derribando todos los obstáculos posibles, nació, el mismo que lloraba en sus pensamientos. Apretó sus puños negándose a creer eso, no… no pasaría. Ese niño crecería y se convertiría en una gran nación como sus padres…

Suecia frunció el ceño, el bebé se resistía a su examen. Si no reaccionaba, Berwald sería capaz de intentar presionar a su hijo a que mostrara de una vez su vista.

Era el final del pequeño rebelde, y el dolor crecía también en el pecho de Noruega, quien no se imaginaba el futuro de su sobrino. Dinamarca y los demás ya se mentalizaban para la despedida.

Pero el pequeño vikingo no.

Ante el asombro de sus padres, separó sus párpados para mostrar dos hermosos y brillantes ojos.

—Azul violeta…— Tino no podía creer lo que veía: iris de los colores más bellos que podrían existir. Su propio tono violeta en la parte superior del ojo para rematar en el azul aguamarina abajo, el color de Suecia, mezclando las tonalidades de ambos.

El bebé miraba desafiante a su padre, sacando a relucir sus ojos que, a pesar de su corta edad, tenían el mismo aire intimidante e imponente de Berwald. Él sonrió. Fin suspiró aliviado.

Sentó a su hijo en sus rodillas y un grito generalizado se escuchó.

—Hasta que al final lo hizo… será todo un vikingo, pero no podrá superar al Rey del Norte—

—No molestes…— sólo porque estaba feliz, no mandó a golpear al danés, quien incluso había protegido su rostro con el antebrazo.

Ahora debían continuar con la imposición del nombre.

Tomó una rama y la metió en una fuente con agua que tenía a su lado, sacudiéndola sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Después con un poco de aceite dibujó la señal de Thor en su frente, pasando a declararlo públicamente como su hijo, un vikingo, hizo el mismo símbolo de la T invertida con el puño para invocar su protección. Era hora de darle el nombre.

"—_Su-san, nuestro hijo nació victorioso… es hermoso—"_

Su nombre haría honor a esto…

—Viktor… ese será tu nombre—

El aludido abrió un poco más sus ojos, como si tratara de decirles que le gustaba su nombre, que realmente lo representaba.

—Viktor… es perfecto para él, buena elección Su-san— el corazón de Finlandia estaba a punto de explotar de alegría al igual que el de su esposo, quien se levantó de su asiento para besar a Tino. Un niño que representa a esta nueva nación. Berwald, como colonizador de la isla, debía fundar oficialmente una ciudad.

— Viktor… mi pequeño que vive en el agua. Estás rodeado por mar… y lleno de peces, en especial de percas— Por algún motivo el bebé intuía que algo malo pasaría, al igual que Suecia, y es que sabían el mal gusto de la madre a la hora de escoger nombres.

—_Ahvaland… _t'erra de agua…— insistió Suecia.

—_Ahvenanmaa… _tierra de percas…— opinó Finlandia.

El león del norte no tuvo otra opción que adelantarse.

—Åland… nu'stro arch'piélago— todos aplaudieron y celebraron. Hoy estas islas serían conocidas bajo el nombre de Åland en sueco, Ahvenanmaa en finés y Viktor para la familia y amigos.

Y así comenzó la "dulce" infancia de Viktor.

Durante sus primeros meses de vida, Tino y Berwald tuvieron que lidiar con la falta de sueño y de tiempo, pero todo valía la pena cuando veían a su hijo explorando el mundo. Le gustaba pasear por su nueva capital en los brazos de sus padres, las papillas que le preparaba Suecia y las moras que recolectaba para Finlandia. Más de una vez Tino tuvo que limpiarse la cara porque a la hora de la cena, Viktor aplastaba los arándanos con sus manitas y las esparcía en el rostro de su madre, una imagen bastante irresistible para Suecia, quien aprovechaba de robarle besos con sabor a fruta.

Y poco a poco fueron conociendo su personalidad.

Por su falta de expresión y problemas al hablar se apegó más a su padre, ya que ambos sentían una conexión especial, en donde las palabras sobran. Compartían ese particular acento tosco, pero Viktor se esforzaba un poco más para modular, imitando a Tino. Es por lo mismo que demoró un poco más en aprender a hablar. Su mirada sueca, su acento particular, y el hecho de ser tan diferente a los demás hizo que poco a poco la gente te apartara de él, aislándose progresivamente del resto. Todos le temían pero nadie se atrevía a conocer su lado dulce, atento y cariñoso, el mismo que más tarde saldría a la luz con la ayuda de cierto pelirrojo.

Pero como además de ser un niño, era nación, debía enfrentar los desafíos que toda su familia había vivido en este tiempo.

—Finlandia… necesito verte… es que me encantaría que fueras uno conmigo…— Una mujer rubia bastante más baja que Tino iba al frente de una tropa de guerreros, cargando una espada y una macabra sonrisa que daba un aire intimidante a su rostro níveo y juvenil.

—No te atrevas Novgorod…— el finés tomó su espada y caminó hacia el frente dejando atrás a un preocupado Suecia quien no dudó en correr hacia su esposo.

—Pero Tino…—dijo con voz cantarina— Sabes que no podrás resistir a mis encantos, sé que serás uno conmigo…— ella corrió dispuesta a atacarlo manejando su espada como si fuera una pluma, pero el finlandés también sabía combatir. Empuñó con fuerza su espada y se defendió, dando inicio a una ardua batalla, en la que Finlandia no daba su brazo a torcer ante a sicótica mirada de la mujer. Tenía ojos violetas, idénticos a los de Rusia, a quien siempre llamaba "sobrinito", además de un hábil manejo de los cuchillos, dándole clases a Belarús. Por suerte a diferencia de su sobrina Ucrania, ella era bastante plana.

—Estás bastante vieja como para venir a desafiarme, señora Anastasia…— le dijo con tono sarcástico sacando a relucir su espíritu guerrero. Novgorod tenía una extraña obsesión con él, acosándolo constantemente. Alguna vez fue parte de la Rus de Kiev pero poco a poco comenzó a ambicionar más hasta trasformarse en una nación independiente, alejándose de Iván y Natasha.

—¿Acaso te gusta ser la señora Oxenstierna? ¡Oh! Parece que sí te gusta ser la esposa…— Un aura negativa comenzó a rodear a Anastasia, pero Tino era inmune a ella, no se dejaba intimidar por eso. Más atrás Suecia bajaba de su caballo espada en mano dispuesto a defender a su pareja, pero antes de que levantara su arma, Finlandia consiguió arrebatarle la espada. Estaba rodeada, pero no se dejaría derrotar de esa manera.

—¡Suecia! Hola, no te preocupes, sólo vengo a buscar a Tino para que sea parte de mí, eso es todo. No le haré nada más que transformarlo en _mi esposo.—_

—N' se t' ocurra…— poco a poco era acorralada por los dos países, cuando Anastasia logra ver algo moviéndose en el bolso del caballo de Berwald.

—¿Qué es eso? Se mueve..— Esquivó a sus contrincantes y rápidamente alcanzó el bolos, abriéndolo y encontrándose una gran sorpresa. —Aww… es un niño, debes tener algo así como un año de vida ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeñín?—

—¡Viktor!— Tino intentó proteger a su hijo, pero la chica lo abrazó contra su pecho alejándolo del finlandés.

—Así que te llamas Viktor… me gusta, eres hermoso.— Lo levantó en brazos y miró con atención sus facciones, notando la curiosa mezcla de rasgos suecos y finlandeses, en especial su mirada bicolor desafiante e intimidante. Pareciera que el pequeño intentaba imitar a su madre pero con su ya característica expresión sueca. —Te pareces a ellos… ¡no me digas que eres su hijo!— Viktor intentó golpearle en el rostro pero Anastasia reaccionó a tiempo para alejarlo de su cara.

—Déj'lo, no l' toqu's…— Berwald intentaba llamar la atención pero la novgorodiense ya conocía su debilidad e intentaría sacar provecho de ella.

—Viktor… ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Podría adoptarte como mi hijo, además estoy segura de que algún día serás un apuesto muchacho… tan hermoso como tu madre Fin…— lentamente sacó un cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la pierna, dispuesta a usarlo para intimidar a sus contrincantes.

—Nástenka…— Suecia seguía insistiendo.

—Nástenka… hace tiempo que no me llamaban así…— acomodó al pequeño en sus brazos mientras sostenía la navaja acercándola peligrosamente a Viktor.

—Novgorod…—

—Vik… serás uno conmigo— no se percató de que Finlandia se abalanzó contra ella, logrando derribarla y dejar a su hijo entre ambos. Intentó defenderse y llevarse al bebé, pero antes de que dañara a Viktor, Tino tomó con fuerza su muñeca obligándola a soltar el cuchillo.

Berwald se había olvidado de respirar.

El ålandés se movía inquieto entre los guerreros sintiendo un escalofrío en su pequeño cuerpo cuando Anastasia intentó sacar otra de sus navajas. Finlandia ya conocía todos sus trucos, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de rescatar a su hijo y alejar a la insistente novgorodiense. Tomó otro de los cuchillos que escondía en su pierna y sin pensarlo dos veces la apuñaló en el abdomen, clavando el arma en su costado izquierdo.

Manteniendo su semblante imponente, Tino se levantó cargando en sus brazos a su hijo dejando atrás a la rival, sin importarle lo que ocurriera con ella después.

—Su-san, debemos irnos, "Nástenka" no podrá pelear hoy…—

Berwald asintió, tomando en brazos al archipiélago y limpiando una mancha de sangre que quedó en su ropa, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con su esposo ya que la sangre cubrió gran parte de su abdomen y una pierna.

Era 1142 y esa fue la primera de las Guerras Sueco-Novgorodenses. Para 1164, Berwald dirigió una poderosa flota en búsqueda de venganza y atacó a la ciudad de Viejo Ladoga, pero Anastasia se había recuperado y comandó sus tropas a la victoria, todo sin enfrentarse a Oxenstierna.

Ya en el siglo XII los novgorodinos contrataron a piratas para atacar Suecia, idea propuesta por la misma Novgorod, todo para debilitar al León del Norte. Fue así como en 1187 se dio el lujo de tomar como trofeo las puertas de la catedral de Sigtuna y las llevó a su país, sin devolvérselas. Ahora están en la Catedral de Santa Sofía de Nóvgorod.

En 1240, luego de la insistencia del Papa Inocencio IV, Berwald partió en las "Cruzadas del norte" en contra de Rusia, quien también intentó anexarse a Finlandia. Lamentablemente fue derrotado en la batalla del Neva.

Y luego del 1283, las flotas suecas se apoderaron del Lago Ladoga, impidiendo el paso de los navegantes de Novgorod. Para protegerse y contraatacar Anastasia mandó a construir _kremlin _o fortalezas en Koporye, Ladoga y Korela. Finlandia decidió acompañarlo en las ocasiones en que fuera estrictamente necesario, teniendo de dejar a hijo bajo los cuidados de los habitantes del archipiélago o pedir ayuda a Gotland, una isla del Reino de Suecia que era representado por una mujer rubia y de ojos claros, idénticos a los de Berwald, a quien ocasionalmente llamaba "hermano". Se encariñó mucho con Viktor y por eso accedía a cuidarlo cada vez que era necesario, reuniéndose con el pequeño vikingo.

En 1293 los suecos conquistaron una parte de Carelia occidental y construyeron la fortaleza de Vyborg. Su-san estaba empeñado en mantener alejado a sus enemigos y cuidar a su familia, y de paso expandir sus tierras, ya que necesitaban una casa más grande.

En el siglo XIV, cuando Åland ya aparentaba dos años de edad, su padre y Anastasia seguían enfrentándose ocasionalmente. Ella estaba _enamorada_ del finlandés y no soportaba la idea de saber que su querido Fin era la esposa del sueco, aunque no le importaba saber que tenían un hijo, porque de todas formas él se haría uno con ella. En 1311, los novgorodenses devastaron Finlandia, en uno de los ataques de ambición y locura de la república, negándose a que Berwald proclamara a Tino como su esposa y parte de su territorio. Como respuesta, la flota sueca quemó el gran emporio del comercio del norte, Antiguo Ladoga. No le importaba, de una u otra forma, Tino estaría a su lado, o bajo el dominio de su familia, en especial de Rusia.

Intentaron poner fin a los problemas mediante tratados de paz, como el Tratado de Nöteborg el 12 de agosto de 1323 logrando mantener un poco la calma y la paz entre las naciones. En 1318, los Anastasia se atrevió a saquear las regiones vitales de Tino, en ese entonces Åbo (también llamado Turku). Cuatro años después, tomó Vyborg y fundó Oreshek, las fortalezas más importantes del Ladoga.

En 1348, el rey Magnus II Eriksson envió otra cruzada contra Nóvgorod, y esta vez Berwald y Tino fueron juntos. Dominaron Oreshek y convirtió toda la región al Catolicismo romano. Al año siguiente Rusia y Novgorod regresaron y recuperaron los terrenos perdidos y devastaron Vyborg.

Las peleas continuaron en 1392 y 1411 por la insistencia de ambas partes a "protegerse e invadir". El último conflicto fue en 1445, décadas antes de que Nóvgorod desapareciera. Esa fue la última vez que Suecia y Finlandia vieron a Anastasia.

—Viktor, ya te dije que no debes seguir a tu padre a todas partes— Tino regañaba a su hijo ya que se había escondido entre las cosas de Berwald para acompañarlo a la batalla. Aparentaba casi dos años y al poder caminar, comenzó a perseguir a su padre a distintos lugares, muchas veces ocultándose entre las comida que llevaba en sus viajes, debiendo quedarse a cargo de Suecia. Le gustaba viajar con Berwald, mostrando un especial interés por los barcos. Junto a su padre navegó por las islas de su archipiélago y los países vecinos, forjando una relación estrecha con el sueco y el mar. Mientras estaba en tierra, de vez en cuando (en realidad muchas veces) desobedecía a su madre por irse a la costa, al bosque o donde estuviera su padre. Más de una vez Tino se asustó al no encontrar al pequeño, pero siempre Berwald lo encontraba. Poco a poco iba creciendo la población en el archipiélago y con ello Viktor también.

Como toda nación Åland tenía un grupo de personas que lo habitaban, en su mayoría de nacionalidad sueca y sus descendientes, además tenía su capital y su región vital, la cual estaba en la actual ciudad de Sund y era un castillo conocido como el castillo de Kastelholm, la única construcción de tal envergadura en todo el archipiélago, pero lamentablemente Viktor aprendería que las regiones vitales son el principal punto de ataque de las naciones que buscaban nuevos territorios y riquezas. Para 1507 Viktor Oxenstierna (así le decían, pero en realidad su apellido lo confirmaría más tarde) tenía la apariencia de un niño de dos años de vida, casi tres; cuando su tío Dinamarca junto a una tropa liderada por Søren Norby llegaron al archipiélago destruyendo todo a su paso, dejando a la capital Kastelholm y a su castillo totalmente en ruinas. Tino y Berwald vieron incrédulos y preocupados cómo Dan destrozaba todo a su paso, dejando a su pequeño hijo sin poder defenderse del ataque de las tropas danesas. Con estupor Berwald vio a Sund incendiarse y a decenas de personas corriendo por las calles buscando refugio a la devastación. Finlandia corrió como nunca para socorrer al archipiélago, encontrándose con una de las escenas más desgarradoras de su vida: Viktor tirado en el suelo, herido y sangrando, inmóvil. Ese es uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos en la vida del finlandés. Como pudo socorrió a Åland y junto a Suecia se encargaron de tratar las heridas del menor, las cuales le dejaría una gran cicatriz en sus regiones vitales, truncando en parte la vida de la joven nación.

Poco a poco Åland se fue recuperando, reconstruyendo las viviendas y edificios destruidos por el ataque danés, siempre bajo los cuidados de sus padres. Fueron días difíciles para Viktor, quien vio su cuerpo destrozado y vendado. La capital era un lugar importante para cada nación, y el ser destruida es una de las peores cosas que le pudiera pasar, afectando al crecimiento del pequeño. Mientras los hijos adoptados por Noruega y Dinamarca crecían con el paso de los años, Viktor seguía siendo el mismo niño de antes. Marin (Islas Feroe) veía asombrada como el joven mayor que ella era ahora mucho más pequeño, al igual que Jan (Isla Jan Mayen), Elisabeth (Groenlandia), Eirik (Isla Svalbard) y Asger (Borholm). Ellos crecieron con normalidad mientras el hijo de Suecia y Finlandia seguía con su cuerpo de bebé. Todo esto mientras vivían bajo la Unión de Kalmar, debiendo soportar las constantes peleas entre el Rey del Norte y el León del Norte.

Mientras Viktor jugaba con las demás islas, los mayores peleaban constantemente. Desde que sus padres se adhirieron a la Unión de Kalmar en 1397, las discusiones fueron constantes, porque todo había sido un arreglo entre los monarcas sin considerar las personalidades de Dinamarca y Suecia. Muchas veces terminaron a golpes, mientras Noruega se preocupaba de proteger a su hermano Islandia y Fin miraba todo, siempre curando las heridas de su pareja luego de las peleas. Para los pequeños era normal ver a los dos patriarcas lastimados al día siguiente. Entre ellos no existían tales enfrentamientos, a pesar de que Asger tuviera la misma personalidad avasalladora de Dan, y que Viktor fuera tan testarudo y rebelde como su padre. Jan disfrutaba de los juegos junto a Groenlandia, sin demostrar el lado oscuro de su personalidad, en especial cuando veía a Groenlandia revelándose contra su "padre" danés. Svalvard prefería estar con Islandia y Noruega, con quienes compartía el carácter tranquilo. Un día las tensiones serían insoportables para todos, y el día de la separación llegó. Luego de largas noches de reflexión tras las discusiones, Berwald tomó a su hijo y lo llevó a Gotland para dejarlo a cargo de ella mientras él regresaba por sus cosas. Tenía planeado escapar de la casa de Dinamarca, y no quería que Viktor tuviera que sufrir todas las consecuencias de la huída y tener que pelear contra el rey del Norte otra vez. Fue así como en 1523 Åland dormía plácidamente en casa de su tía mientras sus padres arrancaban de la casa del danés en búsqueda de su libertad.

—Su-san, ¿cómo crees que estará nuestro hijo?— la noche era fría y ellos llevaban varias semanas de viaje, luego de visitar a Estonia. Berwald había conseguido la custodia parcial de él y Letonia, pero tendría que conformarse con armar un hogar sólo para su esposa e hijo.

—Bien, 'stá con Gotl'nd— Berwald abrazaba con suavidad a Tino, acurrucándolo en su pecho para darle calor y detener los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo.

—Necesito verlo otra vez, estoy preocupado por él— su esposo lo besó en la mejilla para calmarlo, y éste te apegó un poco más a él, buscando su apoyo. Berwald siempre estaba a su lado, y sentir la calidez de su abrazo le calmaba bastante, atreviéndose a besar sus labios con suavidad. Esta noche nuevamente estarían bajo las estrellas, pero sólo compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos mediante abrazos, besos y caricias. Suecia quería dar lo mejor para su familia, pero por ahora debería esperar unos días más antes de reencontrarse con Viktor.

Para el siglo XVIII, nuevos desafíos vendrían para la familia, y nuevamente deberían enfrentarse a su vecino…

_Fin del capítulo_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este capítulo ultra cursi y dramático, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió luego de leer la historia de este archipiélago y los dos países. Aprovecho de avisarles que además de los OCs que aparecen en este capítulo (míos), se viene un leve crossover con otra serie más adelante, más drama, nuevas parejas en el siguiente capítulo y muchas sorpresas más, porque esta es la biografía no autorizada de Viktor, y como tal, nadie ni el mismo Vik sabe lo que vendrá.<p>

Y recuerden, cada comentario que dejan es una botella de vodka para Fin y Su!

Anastasia: Pero si ahora están cuidando a un bebé, deberían moderarse...

Eirin: Querida, yo soy la escritora de este fic, y si quiero que ellos beban, lo harán, aunque sea en la secuela de Voyeur (cooming soon...)

Anastasia: ¡Tonta -se va-

En fin... nos vemos en otro fic

Hej då!


End file.
